Malaikat?
by Miss Hyuuga Hatake
Summary: "Aku tanya, siapa kau, Nona? Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" / "perkenalkan, namaku Sakura. Aku adalah seorang malaikat." / "malaikat, huh? Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" / "Aku jatuh dari surga."/ Kakasaku, drabble, OOC, aneh, abal gaje. author baru XD


**Malaikat...?**

**© Miss Hyuuga Hatake**

**Hatake Kakashi x Haruno Sakura**

**Genre : Humor (maybe), drabble**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: abal, gaje, OOC, aneh, typos, dan lain sebagainya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hatake Kakashi mendengus pelan, mengacak rambut peraknya frustasi dan mengendurkan dasinya. Menatap dokumen-dokumen di depannya dengan malas. Ah, dokumen-dokumen itu membuat matanya sakit. Kapan dia bisa hidup tanpa dokumen-dokumen menyebalkan itu? 

Kakashi berdecak pelan, menyesap kopinya dan melangkah menuju balkon apartemennya. Pria itu kembali berdecak pelan saat iris berlainan warna miliknya hanya menangkap gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Juga suara bising kendaraan yang memekakkan telinga. Sama sekali tidak tenang dan tidak ada pemandangan yang bagus disini. Sepertinya kapan-kapan dia harus pergi ke suatu tempat yang hijau dan tenang, dimana hanya ada dia dan— 

_Brukk!_—suara itu membuat Kakashi tersentak kaget dan nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir di tangannya. Apalagi saat melihat seorang gadis berpakaian putih mendarat di balkon apartemennya. Pria itu terkesiap. Siapa gadis itu? Dia bukan hantu 'kan? Dia bukan Sadako 'kan? 

Eh! Tunggu!—Kakashi menyipitkan matanya, menajamkan penglihatannya, menatap gadis itu yang kini tampak menggerutu pelan. Hey, kalau dia Sadako, harusnya warna rambutnya hitam, bukan merah muda. Kakashi mendengus pelan, membuka jendelanya dengan kasar membuat gadis itu tersentak. 

"Kyaaa! Kau mengejutkanku!" teriak gadis itu. Kakashi kembali mendengus, "siapa kau? Dan sedang apa kau disini? Jangan bilang kau terjun bebas dari lantai atas." 

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya menatap Kakashi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki—membuat pria itu mengerutkan kening tak suka. Kakashi berdehem cukup keras, membuat gadis itu kembali tersentak, menatap Kakashi dan nyengir tak berdosa. 

"Aku tanya, siapa kau, Nona? Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya Kakashi lagi dengan sinis. Gadis itu tersenyum manis –yang malah terlihat mengerikan di mata Kakashi- kemudian membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan, "perkenalkan, namaku Sakura. Aku adalah seorang malaikat." 

Kakashi mendengus tawa, "malaikat, huh? Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini?" 

"Aku jatuh dari surga." Kata gadis yang mengaku bernama Sakura itu, membuat Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan. Malaikat yang jatuh dari surga? Yang benar saja! 

Kakashi baru saja membuka mulut hendak menimpali, saat pintu apartemennya diketuk dengan tidak sabar. Pria itu mendengus, kembali menatap Sakura, "tunggu disini." Sakura hanya mengangguk patuh. 

Kakashi berbalik dan masuk, membuka pintu apartemennya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tampak berdiri di depan apartemennya. Kening Kakashi berkerut. Dia merasa tidak pernah mengenal gadis itu. 

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi apakah anda melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda dan mengenakan baju putih?" tanya gadis itu langsung. Kakashi mengerutkan kening. Maksudnya Sakura? 

"Um—gadis itu ada di dal—hey!" Kakashi berseru kesal saat gadis berambut pirang itu nyelonong masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Pria itu mendengus dan mengikuti gadis itu, "tidak sopan sekali! Harusnya kau—" 

"Ternyata kau disini, Sakura! Ayo pulang! Jangan kabur lagi!" kata gadis berambut pirang itu, menyeret Sakura untuk keluar dari apartemen Kakashi. Tentu saja Kakashi bingung. 

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya. Gadis pirang itu mengangguk, "tentu. Dia temanku yang tinggal tepat di atas apartemenmu ini." 

Kakashi mengerutkan kening, menatap Sakura yag lagi-lagi memasang wajah polosnya. Pria itu terkekeh pelan, "ah, ternyata sekarang surga sudah berpindah ke lantai 15 ya, Sakura-san." 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=End=**

**Hola~ salam kenal, saya author baru disini dan ini ff pertama saya~**

**Mohon maaf kalau gaje, gak bagus dan aneh *bow***

**Karena saya author baru dan bingung mau ngomong apa XD salam kenal aja deh ^^**

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
